1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a headrest and, more particularly, to a portable headrest that is capable of being used while seated in a vehicle such as an airplane, a train, car and the like or while seated on furniture such as chairs, sofas, beds and the like.
2. Background Art
Headrests may be found attached on many forms of body support members to provide support for the head while seated. Often, headrests are situated on airplane seats, train seats and car seats and the like to support the head while in a seated or prone position. Furniture such as chairs, sofas, beds and the like may also include some type of support for the head while in a seated or prone position. Headrests have been designed and are in use to support the head and aid in reducing stress and strain on the neck and back.
Headrests are used mainly to aid in the reduction of neck and back strain that one may experience from being in a seated position for a long period of time and having to support the weight of their head. Typically, those that must remain seated for long periods of time such as on an airplane flight, train; car or truck may experience strain on the neck and back muscles if the headrests are not designed to support the head properly. Furthermore, proper head, neck and back support from a headrest may make the difference between refreshing travel and thoroughly exhausting travel. While designers take great care in designing headrests to support the head, often designers, in the design of headrests, must consider other factors such as package, cost and safety. Taking these other factors into account, designers may have to sacrifice some functionality and support features that may not be recognized on short flights, train rides or car and truck rides, but become more relevant during longer travel periods. Furthermore, headrests that have been designed for these vehicles are often limited in the adjustments that may be made to accommodate people of different sizes and shapes.
Therefore, a need exists for a portable headrest that is configured for use in any number of vehicles such as airplanes, trains, trucks cars and the like as well as any type of furniture that may be adjusted to the needs of a specific individual to support the head and alleviate neck and back stain and other physiological issues that may stem from an improperly supported head.